


Performance Issues?

by loOkMA_iTyPeLiKeDiS



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Lance (Voltron) is a Good Boyfriend, Lance is one suave motherfucker, Light Angst, Misunderstandings, Soft Plance, Stupidity, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, floofy floofy fluff!!, pidge is ready to cut a bitch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 07:58:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15681276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loOkMA_iTyPeLiKeDiS/pseuds/loOkMA_iTyPeLiKeDiS
Summary: Pidge thinks Lance is cheating on her. She could not be more wrong.





	Performance Issues?

**Author's Note:**

> Some light smut only at the beginning, but nothing super intense. Just felt like writing some goofy floofy fluff shit.

“Katie…” Lance grit out, pushing Pidge’s legs up on his shoulders and enveloping her with his body as he rammed into her hard and fast. His bangs were soaked with sweat and face flushed, but damn if he didn’t look sexy as fuck to her right now. “Goddamn, I missed you.”

Pidge threw her head back with a strangled cry, clutching at his biceps as one of his hands gripped the pillow under her head for leverage, the other on her headboard, his knuckles nearly white.

“God, yes! _Yes_! Don’t stop!”

It was rough and wild and loud—headboard banging repeatedly against her bedroom wall, Lance’s sex playlist blasting from her speakers—despite their exhaustion from the long midterms and having to spend almost every waking moment studying for exams or working on their assignments and papers. But nearly a week of being without each other had made them needy and no sooner had Lance stepped into her apartment than she yanked him by the collar into her bedroom and made quick work of getting them naked. It’d been too long since they’d last fucked and the only thing on Pidge’s mind was feeling him in and around her. Her neighbours would definitely be complaining to her landlord about the noise, but she couldn’t give two shits when Lance felt this good.

She could feel her climax building, losing her breath as everything in her coiled tight with focused pleasure— _right there, almost, just one more_ —when a loud, violent _bang_ sounded in the room. It was much more brutal than the ones of the headboard against the wall and accompanied by the wall rattling a bit. Lance stopped abruptly, much to Pidge’s frustration, and groaned in pain, using one hand to hold his head. The awkward motion and him hunching over sideways made him fall over the side of her thin bed, and he accidentally yanked her down with him. With a yell, they landed hard on the floor in a heap of limbs, Lance on his back while Pidge ended up sprawled on top of him.

“What the heck happened?”

“ _Fuck_ … I hit my fucking head against your wall.”

“Holy shit…” Pidge said, chewing on her lower lip to try to hold back her laughter. It was a failing effort though, and it took everything in her not to bust out in snorts. “A-are you okay?”

He gave her a playfully annoyed look. “Yeah, no thanks to you.”

“I’m not the one who’s clumsy in bed,” Pidge sat up directly, pleased that they were still connected despite the tumble and even more pleased that Lance was still hard. He hissed when she curled her legs underneath to properly straddle him and rolled her hips forward. “Are you still able to finish…? Or like…?”

She really felt bad about him getting hurt, but right now, she had a one track mind and she was so close to getting off and finally, _finally_ releasing all that pent up tension from midterms and she needed Lance to carry out that goal.

“Yeah…” He groaned again with a wince, more pain than arousal, his eyes closed as he grasped her hips and concentrated. “Just stay on top. I can’t sit up right now.”

He didn’t have to tell her twice.

Later, basking in the afterglow, Pidge really cracked up about what had happened to him, poking fun at the unfortunate accidents he tended to have whenever they had sex. Lance had laughed too, made some comment about her bed being too small, and they’d moved on to cuddling and talking about the shit their professors had put them through.

She’d figured it was no big deal. Just another passing inside joke between them or another opportunity to tease him or a funny story to recount to their friends one day.

Except that for the next week or so, Lance started to grow distant.

Granted, it wasn’t complete silence on his end, but evenings they would usually spend together or days when he stayed over at her apartment, he told her he was busy and couldn’t come. When she wanted to go to his and Keith’s apartment to stay with him, he all but told her no, making stupid excuses (like Keith being allergic to her shampoo. what?) that had her marginally suspicious.

Pidge wasn’t one to get paranoid about relationships, and she trusted Lance immensely, but by the time his avoidance had become recurring, it started to worry her. Then she’d started going on forums and checking Google to see what his distant behaviour could mean. The articles were all pointing to cheating as the reason behind his cold behaviour, but Pidge had scoffed, finding the whole thing dumb.

Or at least, it should have been dumb, but then Lance kind of stopped trying to kiss her. They’d run into each other on the campus’s quad and he would ruffle her hair or pat her head as if she was a damn dog, but if she wanted some affectionate smooches, she had to yank him down to her level. Even then, he was resistant, sometimes nearly twisting out of her grasp and grimacing as if it physically pained him to be around her.

But the last straw was when she’d stayed late at the engineering lab to complete part of her senior thesis project only to find Lance walking with the cute blonde lady she recognised as one of the athletic trainers at their university. Pidge knew she was super fatigued from pulling so many late nights, but she knew she absolutely had _not_ imagined it. A wave of trepidation and anger filled her chest. Lance had no reason to be on campus this late at night, and especially not with some random woman. So she’d hidden behind a tree and texted him to ask if he wanted to hang out that night. His response?

**_can’t. busy._ **

All of a sudden, those articles and forums about cheating boyfriends flooded her mind again. But where she’d scoffed at them before, now she was anxious. All signs pointed to him cheating. She had some proof. She just needed a little more. And maybe it was a stupid plan, but she knew she had to follow him. Once she got concrete evidence she would confront him.

But then what?

She would never keep a cheating boyfriend, but the fact that Lance could hurt her like that would break her heart. She desperately hoped it wouldn’t be true because Lance wasn’t just the man she loved, but also her best friend. Losing their relationship would leave a gaping hole in her life she wouldn’t be able to fill.

On that week’s Friday night, she’d texted Lance asking if he wanted to come over and watch a movie, and as expected, he’d given her the usual bullshit that he had some plans somewhere that he couldn’t miss. So naturally, she’d perched herself inconspicuously in front of Lance and Keith’s building, waiting patiently until her tall boyfriend left the building.

She trailed him at a safe distance, sunglasses covering her eyes and frowning as she realised he was heading down the familiar path all the way to Hunk’s apartment building. In fact, as he climbed the stairs and rounded hallway corners, he did go straight to Hunk’s apartment. Pidge’s eyes widened as he disappeared inside the doors and shut them.

Was Hunk in on this? Was he trying to give Lance somewhere private to cheat since Keith would definitely have ratted him out if he found out?

She crept up to the doorway, pressing her ear to the door to see if she could hear what was going on in there.

And what she heard made her heart nearly stop in her chest for a second.

A whimper.

A soft, mewl accompanied by a grunt of pleasure.

This could not be happening.

Her worst nightmares awakened, heart pounding violently hard in her chest, and eyes wet with tears she didn’t realise had even pooled in her eyes, she burst in through the door. Her eyes dropped down to the image before her, Lance lying on his back on the living room floor, both knees pulled up and pressed to his chest. Hunk’s back was to her, but he was leaning over Lance’s legs, holding them in place and slowly leaning further down.

Lance, simply put, looked like he was about to take it up the ass.

“How could you, Lance?!” she shouted.

“Pidge?!”

Both guys snapped their gazes to Pidge in surprise, concern, and alarm, but she gave them no time to recover or consider their options as she charged in, brandishing Hunk’s flyswatter she’d snatched from the kitchen. Lance barely had enough time to clamber to his feet before she descended upon him, swatting him with the makeshift weapon. Hunk fucked off to the other side of the room, eyes wide and looking terrified at Pidge’s wild eyes, red face, and dishevelled hair.

“Pidge, what the hell are you doing?!” Lance cried, trying to deflect her blows and grabbed hold of her wrists to stop her.

“You are a fucking piece of shit! I trusted you!” She struggled against his grip, fighting him with everything she had and trying to get out of his grip, her voice cracking as she started to really cry. “How dare you cheat on me with that bitch trainer on campus _and_ Hunk?! Sure Hunk’s amazing but that doesn’t mean you can do this to me! I’m siccing my brother and Shiro on you!”

If she’d been looking at his face, Lance’s abject horror and look of disbelief would have clued her in to the fact that she’d gotten something horribly wrong.

“What the fuck? I’m not cheating on you!”

“Umm,” Hunk said in confusion in the brief silence that followed. “I’m flattered you think I’m amazing enough that Lance would cheat on you with me…?”

“Hunk!” Lance barked, trying to fend off Pidge’s angry attempts to hurt him that had gotten more intense. She was trying to kick his shins now, and small as she was, Pidge had a very powerful and painful kick that could truly bruise. “Not helping!”

“Right, uh, but Pidge, I’m not his type.” Hunk clearly explained. “And also I’m in a relationship.”

“ _And_ I’m not cheating on her!”

“Yeah, and Lance isn’t cheating on you.”

“Oh yeah?” Pidge glared up at her soon to be ex-boyfriend with all the viciousness she could manage, but seeing his face and being reminded of what she’d lost only made her tear up even more and her voice wavered, unable to keep it together. “Then why were you with the blonde lady at night?! I saw you both walking on campus! And then you lied and told me you were busy when I asked you to hang.”

“That’s my physical therapist!”

“Don’t lie to me!” Pidge tried again to get a shot at his legs and he pulled her off balance by holding her arms high above her head so she had to get on her tiptoes. “You’re in perfect shape!”

Lance frowned. “Pidge, I’m serious. I’m not cheating on you with her.”

“I don’t believe you! Why would you lie about being busy then? What were you even trying to hide?”

“Pidge, I am not lying, okay?!” Lance took a deep breath and let it out slowly. When he opened his eyes, embarrassment rolled off of him in waves. “I threw out my back when we were having sex after midterms! I could barely move and it hurt like hell to bend at all and I couldn’t even get my damn clothes on in the morning so I’ve been going to physical therapy for the past week and coming to Hunk to spot me with some of the stretches so I don’t overdo it. Plus I got a concussion from that night when I hit my head.”

Pidge stopped struggling, shellshocked and staring up at him with wide eyes. That was not what she had expected at all. He must have taken that as a good sign because he continued talking.

“I’ve been getting physical therapy for about four months now, but recently had to seriously put more time into it. I know it sounds crazy, but having sex with you is kind of dangerous,” he said in a half joking tone. “And not just that. Ducking down to kiss you all the time hurts my neck sometimes. And some of the positions you want to try are pretty uncomfortable and I pull muscles because I can’t arrange my body right when you’re such a small woman. Plus there was that one time you tried to jump up into my arms to kiss me and banged your head on my nose and broke it.”

“Wait, what?” Pidge finally said in stupefaction once everything he’d said caught up to her. She remembered every incident he’d mentioned, but she hadn’t realised how much she had to do with that.

He was in physical therapy?

“Pidge,” Lance let go of her wrists tentatively to rub the back of his neck. “I keep getting injured because you’re too short.”

“…Th-that’s why you’ve been distant?”

“No super strenuous activity while my back heals. Doc’s orders.” Lance looked sheepish. “But it’s nearly impossible to do because every time I look at you, _God_ , I can’t help but want to toss you on my bed and have my filthy way with you. I mean, Pidge, do you know how sexy you are? But we’re a disaster in bed because you’re more than a foot shorter than me.”

It was an odd, weird situation that made so much sense, and before Pidge even realised it, she’d started crying again, sobbing because her incredulity and relief were so all-encompassing. She didn’t even know why she was crying really, but the fact that Lance hadn’t broken her trust in him or ruined their relationship had released the chokehold her emotions had had on her heart.

“Well, it’s not my fault you’re a stupid bean pole freak of nature who keeps getting taller! It’s not easy for me either!” She blubbered incoherently, hiccuping all the while and covering her eyes with the palms of her hands as she burrowed her face in his sweatshirt. “I always have to use a step-stool in your apartment because you put shit way too high up and my neck hurts from having to crane my head up to kiss you and your sex playlist has like three fucking Limp Bizkit songs that almost kill the mood since I’m trying so hard not to laugh because _seriously_ , Lance, it is physically impossible to have sex to a Limp Bizkit song without cracking up. And whenever we do missionary, my legs get cramped from being pretzeled and I don’t think you realise how intense your size is and it’s not like I don’t like it but I’m always sore the next day and limping to class and everyone knows what I was up to the night before!”

She knew some of them were dumb excuses because Lance usually went well out of his way to accommodate her height when he remembered, but this whole ordeal had been an emotionally taxing experience and she was mad at him for making her think he was cheating with his behaviour and crying because she’d been so terrified that she had lost Lance to someone else. He’d been a flirt before she ended up snagging him, and though she trusted him imminently, even after two years in a relationship there was always that little part of her that wondered if one day he’d grow tired of her frumpy nerdiness, indifference towards more traditional femininity, and messy lifestyle and go back to those supermodel types that used to pique his fancy.

“For the record, I would just like to state that I told him to tell you when he first started having issues.” Hunk piped up, but Lance shushed him.

“Katie, look at me.”

She shook her head and swiped at her eyes, laugh crying in relief and embarrassment and knowing she was acting super emotional and stupid, but she couldn’t help it. “I love you, you dumb fuck. I thought you were really cheating on me.”

Lance took a slight step back and tilted her chin up gently with a soft, affectionate smile playing at the corner of his lips. “Baby, how could I ever cheat on you when I love you more than the moon loves the sun?”

“Urgh. You’re so cheesy.” She swatted his hand off her chin but still couldn’t help her heart’s rapid beating and the flushing of her cheeks.

“It’s true. I love you so much, okay? I should have told you from the start, but I didn’t want to trouble you and make you think it was your fault at all.” Lance wiped an errant tear from her cheek and stroked it gently. Pidge stepped forward and wrapped her arms around his waist, leaning into his touch with a sigh. “Pidgey, I love how short you are. You fit under my arms perfectly and I love that I can to pick you up and carry you around like you’re nothing. You’re cute as fuck. Whenever you try to kiss me, you get on your tippy toes and still can’t reach unless I bend down a little and it’s adorable how my t-shirts are pretty much a dress for you. Yes, I keep getting hurt, but I just need to figure out how to rearrange myself, okay? Don’t cry, _mi amor_. You’re breaking my heart.”  

“I can’t believe how crazy I’ve been acting.” Pidge sniffled and chuckled a bit when he winced just the slightest bit as he leaned down to peck her forehead. “Over you of all people.”

“I do tend to have that effect on people,” he said with a smug wink, and Pidge punched him in the chest.

“Ass.”

“Don’t worry about our height issues. We’ll make it work, alright?” Lance responded seriously, assuaging her fears with his words. He carded a hand gently through her fluffy hair. “For now, I’ll keep doing physical therapy when I get hurt. And you just keep being your wonderful self.”

She didn’t know how he was always able to clear her doubts and help her feel better so easily, but it was one of the many things she loved so much about her boyfriend.

Pidge nodded and met Lance halfway as he leaned down and captured her lips in a gentle, but heady kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck, sinking a hand into his hair as he lifted her up by the waist and seated her on the back of the couch. His hands slipped under the back of her shirt, fingers sliding over her skin as he trailed slow kisses down the column of her throat. Pidge let out a sigh as he sucked on a sensitive point on her neck.

“Your back,” she murmured against his hair while she tugged on the button of his jeans to undo them. “Aren’t you hurt?”

“Never too hurt for makeup sex,” he said in a low voice, nipping her neck and giving her an obscene look that had warmth pooling low in her abdomen.

Pidge hummed in amusement, pulling him closer to her and bringing his lips back to hers. It was slow and filthy and lingering, and Pidge revelled in the pleasant friction of the hardening bulge in the front of his jeans rubbing up against her opening.

Somewhere behind Lance, Hunk cleared his throat. “Umm… I’m still here you guys.”

Pidge leaned over and gave him a look. “Then I suggest you leave, because you’re about to get the show of your life if you don’t.”

“This is my apartment!” Hunk protested, but neither made any efforts to move.

He knew what Lance and Pidge were like when they got in the mood. They weren’t planning on stopping any time soon, and Hunk decided it would be much better to just get the hell out of there.

One thing was for sure though: he was definitely burning the couch.

**Author's Note:**

> And then Lance threw out his back again and was out of commission for two weeks after that.


End file.
